Kyo and Yuya, Love After Marriage
by SmileyBonanza
Summary: I have just got this idea. Anyway, I hope you guys would read it. I know I write sucks stories. I think this one is a bit OOC. Whatever... Read on and Reviews. I put this one on my first priority list
1. Chapter 1

_Once I get an idea__, I have to write it. This is supposed to be a one shot story by me especially for SDK but the story kind of goes too long. This plot is originally taken from a movie. Anyway, I try to bring up the character as lively as I can.

* * *

_

A little pigeon landed its feet on the ground, eating the grains on the dreary pedestrian road. Such a fine day, it said to itself. Just then, a young man in his early twenty jogged into its way, talking to his cell phone with annoyance.

"Listen, Sakuya. I couldn't believe that you forget about our anniversary. I mean, come on, you are my wife and we should go out and celebrate it", he said.

((I'm busy, Kyo. Look, I don't mean to forget but my work is holding me back.))

"Sakuya…" he was cut off by the woman that he addressed as wife.

((Kyo, why don't you go and help your mum at her friend's son wedding ceremony? She would appreciate it more, don't you think?))

At this, she ended the call, leaving the man hanging alone to the dial tone. "Damn you! I was just about to talk about my victory in the game today!" he cursed. He kicked a stone that was almost hitting the pitiful pigeon.

He made his way to the wedding ceremony.

-

The clock had struck one and the groom was still not arriving. The bride too was nowhere to be seen. She checked the whole area and handled the guests that were coming through the front door. She checked the preparation, whether it was perfect or not.

"These are supposed to be the dessert. Please put them back in the kitchen", she ordered the waiter.

An old man around his sixty appeared into her sight. He was the groom's father; Mr. Muramasa. For an old man, he was a playboy; he chased young western women with good body shape.

"Busy, Mrs. Akito?" he asked. His hand grabbed the wine from the tray on the table. "Oh, yes. I want to make the ritual as bless to the new couple", she answered.

A western woman suddenly emerged and wrapped her hands around his waist. Mrs. Akito raised her eyebrows, astounded to see the woman's behaviour. "Oh, Mrs. Akito, meet my girlfriend, Saturday".

Saturday offered her hand as a greeting and shook. Mrs. Akito drew an unpleasant smile on her face. Then, Saturday left the two oldies to continue their conversation. However, silence took over them.

To break the spell, Mr. Muramasa coughed. "Your hip is big", he said to her with a sexy purr which made her mouth gaped open. He giggled and left the frozen woman alone.

Kyo saw his mother's widened eyes as he approached her. "Mum, what happened?" he asked. She didn't answer. Instead, she gave a tiny shocked frown. Recovered from the blow, she asked her only son, "What are you doing here?"

"Sakuya forced me to come to help you. Anything?" he proposed his assist to her. Mrs. Akito shook her head. The whole idea of helping had been long forgotten. The wedding was run by the waiter and waitress. You would just need to spend a little bit of money for such convenience.

"In that case, I'll head home. I'll plan something up for myself. The TV is always available", he replied disappointedly and headed for the exit.

-

A blond hair girl fixed her hair back to its place. She stared at the bouquet that she was holding. In half an hour, she would be someone else's belonging. She was nervous; her hand was a bit shaky.

"Are you the bride of the day?"

She looked up and found a man standing before her. His short red hair was dancing gently as the wind blew. The stranger painted a smile on his face as their eyes met each others. The man sat next to her.

He was chewing bubblegum in his mouth and was about to trashed it on the ground when she stopped him. "You! Haven't you got a brain? Where is your civic? You shouldn't trash wherever you like. The dustbin is always accessible", she pointed her delicate finger to the bin.

The man smirked and quickly threw the bubblegum into the dustbin. "Ai, yes, miss bride-to-be, what are you doing here all alone? Shouldn't you go and get married?" he asked teasingly. She pulled a long face.

"Missing your parents?"

"I have no parents", she replied.

"Oh", he regretted for asking. He took out a cigarette and started to smoke.

"Scared?" he asked. The bride-to-be nodded slowly. The atmosphere was very dull. She wasn't very happy and uncertain about her choice.

"Don't pull a dog face. You are going to be someone else's wife, so face it. Reality check: there is no such thing as love. So, don't think much about it", he tried to give a useful advice to her.

"What do you know about marriage?" she demanded angrily. Truly, she was not happy to listen to him.

"Me? I'm a married man and I have a son about three years old".

"Who is your wife to you if you don't love her?"

"A friend. Why do you want to know?"

"Because I'm scared"

"Scared of what?"

"Scared that I would fall in love after my marriage", she uttered it quietly. Silence.

She rose on her feet, holding tight the bouquet in her hand. Her hazel eyes observed his features carefully. "Yuya Shiina", she introduced herself with her radiant smile. "Kyo", he responded. Kyo too was back on his feet.

"It's a goodbye then", Kyo said. He breathed in deeply. Yuya put her finger on his lips. "No, goodbye will only put an end to this meeting", she said and turned her back. Both of them headed for different direction.

As they walked, Yuya turned to look back at Kyo and Kyo turned to look back at her but their eyes never met. The future path was way unknown to them; things that were impossible will became likely to reach.

More new days to come as they patiently waited the fate to clash into each other once more.

-

"This is Pauline Coaster reporting for Channel 4 alive from Street 112, London. Red Devil had been reported on taking another hostage, a six years old girl called Vanessa…"

Kyo walked down the path, reading the newspaper in his hand. The stories of Red Devil nasty work had been recently talked by the public all around London. Red Devil this… Red Devil that… All his vicious piece of work was no longer a secret to the world.

The Motorola 4231 rang and vibrated in his pocket. Sakuya's name appeared on the phone screen.

((Kyo, Takato's violin class will be starting in half an hour. I can't take him. I have a meeting to attend))

Kyo didn't answer.

((Kyo, don't make him late, okay?))

The short conversation came to an end.

Violin? He was hoping for his son to at least play all boys' game like football or swordsmanship fare. He crumpled the newspaper and threw it on the pedestrian path.

He sat on the bench next to a fat man who was busy soothing his fat son.

"Daddy, I'm scared! What if the Red Devil catches me? I won't be able to see you again", he sobbed. The man tried to convince his son that he would be safe as long as he stayed alert, but the son kept on sulking like a baby.

Kyo was getting annoyed so he immediately interrupted the scene.

"Son, you don't have to worry", he started to speak. "The Red Devil will not catch you because he won't be able to carry you. Your body is as fat as the overloading pig, you see. If the god blesses him and if he is able to carry you, he will surely die on his way to escape because your body is as big as the pig", Kyo insulted. Hearing this, the child cried even louder than before.

The father stared at Kyo in grimace. His son buried his face in his lap.

"Watch your mouth, mister! You are making the situation worse than before", he shot up. Kyo raised his eyebrows.

"You blame me? Why don't you see the mirror and decide whether I'm right or wrong?" Kyo argued. He widened his eyes two times bigger than normal. His red eyes gleamed as if they were laughing insanely.

The father and son moved away from him, irritated by his action. Kyo was finally felt a bit comfortable after releasing his stress.

He made his way home to send Takato to his violin class.

-

Kyoshiro opened the oak door. He wanted to surprise Yuya with a kiss on her cheek. Slowly, he crept inside the house. From the corner, he could see Yuya vacuuming the floor.

However, Yuya had sensed his arrival at home. She turned around to him.

"Kyoshiro, why are you sneaking like that?" she asked her dear husband. She turned the vacuum off and spotted a stain on his pants.

"Kyoshiro, hurry up, open your pants", she ordered.

"My pants? Does that mean…"

"Yes, and hurry up, please".

"Oh, Yuya, I thought of kissing your cheek, but you surprise me even more".

"Stop yapping! You know I am so impatient beast".

Kyoshiro hurriedly opened his pants. "Yuya, now it's your turn", he said and smirked.

"Oh, my god, Kyoshiro, I don't have to open anything. You are", she said as she seized the pants from his hand. She sprayed the stain exterminator on grey garment.

"Yuya!" he sulked. Yuya gave him a big NO expression on her face. She handed the pants back to Kyoshiro and pushed the vacuum back in the store room.

Her hand snatched the red coat on the chair and she put it on. She tied a neat bun on her hair as she inspected herself using the mirror.

"I'm going out for a while. Do not turn the house upside down while I'm not here", she said as she took the key from Kyoshiro's pocket.

"Yuya, I love you", those words came out from his mouth. Yuya didn't reply nor did she smile, as if those three codes were nothing but a childish phrase.

She was really cold- hearted. She didn't belong here.

-

"Father…" Takato called out softly. "WHAT?" he snapped back at the seven years old boy. He didn't look happy. Takato shuddered a little when Kyo shot up. He was almost crying.

"I thought I could tell you that today are my birthday, but everyone is forgetting it", he then muttered to his self, articulating the sadness that he had carried as a burden.

Kyo looked at the only son he had pettily as if he was a sin that was bear from the ego of the two adults. He took his cell phone from his pocket and started dialling.

The phone call was answered.

"Sakuya, do you remember anything special today?" he asked.

((I'm sorry, Kyo. I'm pretty busy right now. I cannot hold the conversation too long))

"Sakuya, today is Takato's birthday", he tried to remind her in a stern tone.

((Ask him what he would like to have. I will get it for him))

"Sakuya, he wants you to come out from your office and celebrates his birthday with him", he raised his voice one volume higher.

((I told you, Kyo. I can't. I have to work))

"Work, work, work, when did you ever spend your time with him like any mother will?" Kyo was now shouting.

((If you are going to pick a fight, I'm off now))

Then, she was gone from the line. Kyo spat curses at her and the cell phone and the guilt that he felt. He turned to look at Takato and shook his entire body.

"You stay here. I'm going to get the ticket. If you move an inch, I'm gonna kill you", he threatened. He gritted his canines at the softy boy and marched his way to the ticket counter.

Takato watched his father and the threat spanned in his head so fast that he felt so dizzy. Just then, a little girl passed by. She was beautiful; she was angelic. She was walking in between two women.

The girl swayed her hair with her hand and painted a very enchanting smile on her face. She waved her hand to him and Takato was frozen. "For me?" Takato asked. She nodded as a reply.

"Uh, yeah, baby. Let your beauty bring me to where your love will blossom", he said and followed the little girl.

-

"Yuya, thanks for your help. If it wasn't because of you, I might've get divorce with Hide", said Mahiro. She cradled her five years old daughter in her lap.

"It wasn't a big deal. Plus, you guys were just fighting over a small matter. Divorce would be too much", Yuya replied. Mahiro patted Yuya's shoulder. Her train to Manchester had arrived.

The little girl clung on her mother's skirt. She was thirsty and the weather was very unpleasant. Mahiro carried her young one and stated her goodbye before they left.

She watched the two of them until they were gone from her sight.

"There you are, stupid boy! I told you to stick your feet in one place!" the conversation of a man to a seven years old boy caught her attention. She peered to take a better look at them. The man hunched to make an eye to eye contact with the frightened child.

"Do you know who the Red Devil is? I am!" he spat his warning at the boy. The little boy flinched.

"I love children! I love to eat their meat! I make steak, roll and meatball out of them! Yummy! Yummy!" he licked his lips and purposely grabbed the boy's jacket. The boy closed his eyes; his mouth was glued in a place, daring not to stare at the red eyes.

The man gave a freaky laugh and dragged the boy with him with a force.

"Red Devil!" thought Yuya. The boy was in danger.

Yuya, in her attention to rescue the boy, crept behind the man quietly. She sealed the boy's mouth and dragged the struggling boy away as fast as she could.

-

"You see, Takato. Your mum has never… Takato?" Kyo looked at his empty grip. His son was missing. He twirled around.

People were crowding the place. It was the end of the day. He knew that it would be difficult to search for a small boy in a place like that.

A few metres away, he spotted a red dressed woman carrying his son away. Takato was shouting, "Father!" but each time he tried to voice up, the woman would shut his mouth.

Kyo struggled to get through the people.

"Stop that woman!" he yelled.

However, no one was taking a note of him. He was on his own.

"Mama, I want the ball", yelped a little girl. A chubby woman gave the girl to hold and play with it.

Kyo's eyes scanned the place to find a tool to use as a weapon as he chased for the woman. The ball in the little girl's hand came into his sight. He tried to seize the ball from her.

"No!" barked her. She bitted his arm till it bleed.

"Arghh!! Get your teeth of me and give me the ball!"

"No! Show me some fortune that I could make from the ball!"

"Fine. Spoiled brat, take this!"

The little girl passed the ball to Kyo and snatched the £ 100 from his hand. She counted the money and kept it in her pocket. "Thank you, uncle", she said like a good brat.

Holding the ball, he aimed it at the woman. "TAKE THIS, YOU RED DEVIL!"

The ball flew across and hit the woman's head. She tripped over. Her face hit the marble floor.

Blood oozed down her forehead. Her surrounding blurred slowly. Then, all the figures disappeared and her world was nothing else but darkness.

-

"Ahhh… Red Devil! I'll get you! Ahhh…." Yuya moaned. She was traumatised. From the fall, she received a cut on her forehead. She was carried onto the ambulance. Then, the ambulance workers shut the door.

The ambulance sped away on the busy street.

-

RING! The emergency phone rang. Tokito picked up the phone. "Hello?" asked her lazily. She took another sip of her hot cocoa. "Nurse Tokito, we've got a traumatised patient with a cut. Please get ready with the set up like the routine", said the urgent voice.

Tokito was all flamed up.

She marched like a soldier and ordered her underlings to set up the equipment. "Move your ass from the chair! We've got a traumatised patient with a cut incoming!" her voice echoed in the corridor.

A few seconds later, a red hair man with a little boy in his hand emerged. "May I ask where I could find a…"

Tokito spotted a cut on his hand. "This is the patient! Seize him!" she said loudly. Her face was very _freaky_. The Tokito's assistants quickly surrounded Kyo and grabbed him. They strapped him on the bed.

Kyo moved violently to free his self. "Let me go, you frigging bastard or I'll kill you!" he hissed at her. Tokito smirked. "He is a traumatised patient alright", she said proudly. She patted Kyo's forehead gently.

The assistants tried to neaten the strap around his waist. "Do not touch my butt!" mocked Kyo. He glared at the nurse fiercely. "Don't worry, I'll save you", said Tokito. Her eyes widened and her lips were drawing a smile that could make all people go crazy like hell.

One of the workers told Takato that his father was in a serious condition. Takato just nodded and left the corridor with the workers. "TAKATO, HELP ME YOUR DAD!" he shouted but the infant just made his way to the waiting room with the beautiful nurse, completely ignoring his father's screaming.

Shriek, yell and screaming boomed out from the mouth of the red hair man along the corridor.

-

Yuya awakened from her deep sleep. After being tranquilized, she felt at ease. She straightened her back and lay against her pillow. Her bruise was bandaged. The pain had gone.

"Arghh!!!"

Yuya turned to look at the owner of the voice. It was the guy that she had merely mistaken as the Red Devil. Kyo tried to support his self with his hand. He was still feeling dizzy. The tranquilizer effect was way too strong.

Tokito came to check upon her custody patients.

"You, woman! Don't touch me!" he said, a bit disturbed to see Tokito's presence. He pushed away her hand when she tried to put the thermometer in his mouth.

"I said do not touch- **BLEH!" **he puked.

"The injection was too much, I think. I'm sorry to say, but, I believe we have injected the wrong dose because you were jerking too much and too violent", she apologized.

"Bitch! **BLEH!**" he puked again right after he spat the curse. Yuya watched the gruesome vomiting scene. "Ew", she thought to herself.

Tokito smirked and left after taking their temperature. She was needed in another ward.

Yuya pulled her blanket to cover her body. She tried to imagine herself being at the beach, playing volleyball with her feet firmly rooting the sand. The smell of the warm breeze was relaxing and welcoming.

It was a perfect place to be at this time rather than being stuck in the hospital with someone that she barely knew.

RING! The Motorola 4321 tuned the _'Blue requiem' _theme. The rough finger pressed the answer button.

((Kyo, what happen to you?))

He quietened.

((Kyo, I will fetch you tomorrow. I need to finish my work tonight. Sorry, honey. I love you))

He didn't even say a word.

He rolled his eyes to look at the hazel green eyes which had been staring at him. Yuya hurriedly avoided the red sexy eyes. Her tanned cheeks developed deep pink colour; she was blushing.

Kyo stepped down from his bed and made his way to her. He closer up his mouth to her ears and whispered, "Yuya, do you remember?" Yuya tilted her face with a radiant shine across her face.

She nodded her head.

"Why didn't you talk to your wife?" she started the conversation.

"How did you know?"

"I can guess".

"Don't interfere with other people's affair".

"I could help if you like".

"No, you don't have to. You've done enough".

"I don't even start to help you yet".

"No, you have. If I hadn't met you in the first place, I wouldn't learn my mistake", he said. Yuya stared at him dumbfounded. She didn't get the meaning of his words.

The night fled away; their fates had clashed into one another. That night was the real beginning of all; the real beginning for them to learn the definition of true love.

* * *

_This is too long for a chapter. Anyway, I didn't know if you like them or not. Flame me to write the other fanfic that I wrote: I will continue. Better now or never. Anyway, I myself think I write sucks stories.__ Hope you guys didn't get bored reading it. I thought of posting this after I wrote the 7__TH__ chapter of the other fanfic that but I guess I had been dragged along with this one. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello, I'm back again! Didn't I say I will put this on my first priority? Anyway, I'm sorry for the late updating but I couldn't resist the reality examination, can I? __Study first than update the story. I miss you guys a lot! Anyway, I'm sorry to say but I do not want to claim SDK as my own because I don't own it. One more question, can you guys by any chance tell me who is the living one in the final episode of SDK because I seem to not to understand it all. I'm lost, Help Please!

* * *

_

Stomp… Stomp… Stomp…

The very hand of the career woman pushed the door to open. Swings… swing… and it creaked. She stepped in and was a bit disappointed only to find the bed emptied. On the table next to the bed was a note saying that he had gone home. She folded the paper and placed it in her wallet that was full with his previous notices; the same words from the same person were printed on each of the papers.

She was about to walk out from the room when she stopped to see Tokito coming in to make the beds. "Long time no see, Sakuya", she said at the woman who used to go in the same university with her. The difference between them was Sakuya worked as a successful doctor and Tokito was only a uniformed nurse.

Sakuya didn't reply, as if Tokito had never asked her any question and left the room in hurry. The wooden heel of her shoes echoed a loud sound along the corridor as she sprinted her way back to the car park.

-

Yuya looked at the red light that was marking the stops at every station. Soon enough, she could leave the train and headed for the nice cosy bed to rest her tired legs. Of course she couldn't resist any seat that was available but the real crisis was; there wasn't any seat unoccupied by anyone. She glanced at the old lady, the granny who she had given up her seat to. It wasn't the old lady that annoyed her so much; it was the guy who was sitting next to her; the temporary _roommate _or to be more precise, _ward mate._

Her feet were aching and her heart was longing to hurt him right in his face. His selfishness was indescribable and for a man, that should cut off his good reputation amongst the women. "Mr. Akito, please be a gentleman. You should at least let a girl like me to sit", she requested, hoping that Kyo would at least gave her the chance to sit.

The man only looked at her with one eye just for a few seconds before continuing to scan through the daily newspaper that he had bought from a paperboy in front of the hospital. This action offended her so much and in anger, she stepped on his feet hard. He groaned out loud with his eyes gazing crossly at Yuya.

'Huh, take that as a present for ignoring me', she thought.

The old lady who had been watching the two of them chuckled. She tilted her thick glass to have a better look at the two young people.

"Say, the two of you are babyish", she spoke to Kyo. She grabbed her handbag and her hand busily hunted for something in it. It was a while later when she took out a very gorgeous trinket from her bag. The base was made from pure gold; the pin was made of chaste silver. There were two fiery phoenixes facing each other as if they were dancing and a glistening ruby stone shone in the middle of the pair. It was very beautiful.

"This was given to me when I first went to a dance with a man that I barely know", she spoke softly

She put the trinket in Kyo's hand. Then, she gave a tiny cackle. "I do not need this any more. Take it and use it when you need it", she whispered to him and rested her back on the pea-cock blue cushion seat. Kyo looked at the trinket and then the granny; she was smiling peacefully.

"Granny, I think you have misunderstood us", he said but the old lady was not replying. She stared at the door, just at the door and nowhere else as if she was floating somewhere else which was out of his reach. Kyo touched her hand. Hers was cold.

He tried to call the old woman again and checked her pulse. Her breathing had brought to a halt; her face was very pale and lifeless. Indeed, she had departed to leave the world on the train, yet at ease. Kyo tightened his hold of the trinket. He turned to Yuya and pulled her down.

"What's the big deal?" she growled angrily and gritted her teeth like a dog barking. "I need your help, woman!" he hissed a reply. Yuya pulled herself away from him and she took her revenge by ignoring him back.

"Woman!" he grabbed her hand as she tried to move away from him. Yuya struggled to let go of her hand. However, the man had more power against her weak body. She flung back and was shocked to find herself in his cordial arms.

His warmth breathe was heating her forehead; her heart was thumping violently. Realising the fact that they were both married, she immediately pushed him away as far as she could. "Baka!" she shouted out loud which caused the other passengers to pay attention to the pair.

She backed away a few steps from him. The shocked expression remained carven on her face for a few minute. On the edge of her emerald eyes, tears were forming. She wiped with her hanky but the crystal clear water wouldn't stop flowing. When the entrance slide opened, she quickly marched her way out from the coach.

Inside, she was hurting. Inside, she was suffering. It was like a sudden explosion of an unwanted emotion; an explosion that almost split opened her heart. The feeling, the emotion… those were storming aggressively in her soul; in her mind and in her body. She was losing her judgement and her control over herself for the reason that she could hardly understand why.

It wasn't because she hated the incident; it was because she didn't dislike it. The feeling of being so close to each other with Kyo was so different from being together with her husband. Inside, she was afraid that she might have gradually….

* * *

_This is a very short one I think. Anyway, I have to catch up with some other stuff. I've gotten pretty busy lately._


	3. Chapter 3

_Enjoi... Sori... speling mistek agen..._

* * *

… Fallen for him. No, Yuya, open your eyes! Always in front of you, a man was waiting for you, a man that you had tied your life with, the man that you should tagged along, the man that work for your existence, the man that you had swore to be together forever with…Kyoshiro… No other could replace his position.

No other… should… occupy your life. No other… should you give your love to. No other… any other…

'Don't afflict me like this'. she prayed for help to appear, prayed for someone to tell her what should she do, prayed for someone to come and that someone who emerged will she love him for life; everlastingly.

_Someone that__…_

"Mrs. Mibu, why are you running away from me like that?"

_He…_

Her eyes widened to see the fortify figure standing before her; he was emitting a blinding white flame from his entire body. Slowly in silence, her heart's gate slightly opened without her noticing to let the _angelic demon_ invading her dream as of day to night and_ Forever_.

-

Kyoshiro stared at the ceiling, with his eyes so often spying on the hour. Tick… tick… Another minute passed. He stared at the empty door. Now and again he felt that he was losing her; will missing her so badly do anything good to him?

_**The love that brought us together,**_

_**Is it pure? O… is it true?**_

_**Then why would pursue another?**_

_**And leave me in the blue?**_

_**Will you ever turn to look at me?**_

_**Once more with your eyes,**_

_**At me who love you**_

_**So much…**_

_**Oo...**_

_**I will wait for you,**_

_**Will wait for…. You…**_

_**Will… wait…. Forever**__**…**_

By chance, Yuya returned home just right after the song ended. Kyoshiro unplugged the amplifier off his ears and got up on his feet. He stretched his bone back and fro as he watched her entering the house.

_**Is it pure? O… is it true?**_

Yuya was hanging her coat when Kyoshiro out of the blue curled his arm around his waist. She didn't fight nor did she like it. The reason was very obvious to the reader.

_**The love that brought us together,**_

His lips touched the back of her fragile neck like a bat that was trying to feed on his victim. The feeling was very uncomfortable. Yuya freed herself from his strap.

_**Then why would pursue another?**_

"Do not, Kyoshiro. We have discuss about this so many times before", Yuya provoked in irritation. However, she was ignored. He bent over her and tried to kiss her red blazing lips. His left fingers rubbed against her hips.

_**And leave me in the blue?**_

Yuya was now getting too annoyed. She thrust her hand and he lobbed a few inches away from her.

_**Once more with your eyes**_

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" she spat her exasperation at him.

_**At me who love you**_

"Yuya"

"Do not ever touch me again", she was gaining her ordeal. Her face was colourless; her hand stroked against her arms that were opposite to each other.

_**So much…**_

"Yu…"

She screamed and screamed before he could even finish his sentence. Then, she covered her ears with her palms. _The easiest way to explain is_ she had freaked out because of Kyoshiro's sudden exploit.

_**Will you ever turn to look at me?**_

Kyoshiro tried to come closer to her but she backed away. She tossed the furniture and dishes to him; attempting to save herself from him. When she was very close to the door, she turned the knob and immediately sprinted for the elevator.

_**I will wait for you,**_

The whole house was trashed and many items were broken.

_**Will wait for…. You…**_

He stared at the empty door. "Yuya, I'm sorry".

_

* * *

__Wat ken ai se? Revieuw after riding it..._


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

_**Five days later…**_

((**You have ten voicemail messages. Voicemail 1: 3.25 am, 20 January**- _Yuya, I'm sorry for doing such stupid thing. Please come back home_))

((**Voicemail 2: 5.30 am, 20 January-** _Yuya, I know I'm wrong. You can hit me hard when you return home_))

((**Voicemail 3: 12.00 pm, 20 January-** _Honey, please forgives me. I promise that I won't do that again_))

The mobile phone's battery was dead. She threw it on the alley path, marching her way to the commercial bank. Five days she had been sitting in the park doing nothing but sulking and how she had forgotten to eat and drink. Night was cold and with only her red coat as a blanket, she had sleep on the hard wooden bench. Her body was very weak.

In front of the bank… she took out her wallet and checked whether she had got the card or not. The wallet was empty and no bank cards could be seen. Shit, she had brought with her the wrong wallet. Luckily, her identity card was there. It would be hard if she had got arrested…

Her tummy was rumbling violently but without the money, she could not buy any food for the pitiful empty stomach. She turned to the zebra crossing and together with the other pedestrian, she crossed the busy road. She remained to walk to the place that only her feet knew where.

-

"What is your relationship with the dead one, Mr. Akito?"

Another brainless question.

"Do you know where she lives and does she have any relative staying or taking care of her welfare?"

One more stupid one. Did it really even matter?

He eyed the doctor who was jotting down all his answers. The ball pen moved to follow his hand rhythm but the handwriting was really bad. It looked almost like a meaningless scribble. Kyo thought smart people did excellent neat paperwork but he guessed not.

"Is that all?" Kyo asked. He was a bit disgusted to see the four eyes man uttering words that was really erratic even though his job demanded him to save thousands of people's soul; but they are not god. They did not decide the fate of human.

The doctor nodded.

"Thank you, Mr. Akito for sparing your precious time. I hope we will meet again", he said, shaking his hand with Kyo's.

"Soon enough", Kyo replied together with a fake smile.

He walked out from the room full of medicine smell that was choking him, leaving the door half opened.

-

She dragged her heavy feet. Her vision was turning blurry. Still, she encouraged herself to stay on walking. She wanted to go anywhere that was protected; anywhere that was relaxing. She joined the crowd, feeling excessively lost.

Very, very lost.

-

The bus stand was overcrowded.

Kyo stood in silence. The bus that he was waiting for hadn't arrived yet. To occupy the time, he scrutinized the crowd. The people came from many different heritages with many different hairs colours; blond, black and brown. However, here, they all spoke the same language; English. Grands, children, young woman, juvenile…

That was when he spotted her.

Yuya…

Her skin was cracking. Her eyes weren't beaming like usual. She looked very sick and weak. He tried to get closer to her, sneaking amongst the people and grabbed her hand which was very cold. Her long blond hair was messy and she had lost some weight; he was aware of it.

She was sad and suffering. _That_… He could feel that too.

In his arm, she collapsed, looking so lifeless. Her breathing was very shallow. He lifted her and immediately made his way to the hospital.

-

_Hold on tight…_

"That was really a fast re-meeting, Mr. Akito", said the doctor, a bit astounded to see him coming, lifting a maiden.

Kyo placed her on the coach in the corner. He tried to catch up his breathe after running all the way back to the hospital.

_Please be stronger…_

"You", he pointed, "do something or she'll die".

The doctor turned to gaze at Yuya and checked her pulse. "This is really bad", he mumbled and started dialling the nurse. A few seconds later, he began to speak.

_Hold on a little bit longer…_

((Nurse Tokito on the emergency line. Where am I needed?))

"Tokito, we've got a seriously sick patient here. Please, get ready with the prop ups. Glucose as well", he ordered.

((Roger))

_Hold on…_

The doctor hanged the receiver back to its stand. He went to the shelf and took out the paper with the word **'ICU EMERGENCY FORMS'** in bold as the heading.

He took her temperature before turning back to Kyo.

"This girl, she would need a fast treatment" he said. Kyo's face expression changed.

* * *

_A/N: What is going to happen to her? Next chapter will come but I need something to inspire me to write or I'll be at the end of my words. I am not begging you to send me any but be kind to me as well, ne? _


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

3, 2, 1… Click.

"Happy Birthday, daddy!" Takato jumped out from his hiding place. Sakuya appeared with a smile across her face. She brought out a chocolate cake with his name neatly written on it and placed it on the oak coffee table. Mrs. Akito peeped to watch the family celebrating the special occasion together from the kitchen.

Different colored balloons were hanging on the wall to enlighten the surprise party. Beside the cake, two glasses of cocktail were put side by side with green cherries floating in the surface. Tonight was a celebration dinner.

Nevertheless, none of these would bring a shine on his tired and gloomy face. Without even looking at them, he walked to the bedroom and crawled into the cushion like bed, covering himself with the pea-cock blue soft blanket. He wanted to rest.

Creak… the door was opened.

"Don't you think that was a bit too rude to leave a party that is meant for you?"

Kyo didn't want to answer but he wished for this woman to disappear for a while. Let him rest. Let him at least regenerated. He turned to look at her. She was crossing both her arms.

She sat next to him waiting for his reply.

"Can't you leave me alone? I'm tired!" he excused himself though he knew that she would dislike him even more and attempted to sleep.

Following after that was a loud slam. Kyo turned to look at the door that wasn't properly closed. A few minutes later, he could hear another loud slam from the main entrance. She was getting to his nerve.

"DAMN IT! CLOSE THE DOOR QUIETLY, WILL YOU?!" he shouted from the bedroom and returned to sleep again.

-

"Wake up, rise and shine!" Yukimura's voice echoed into his ear. Kyoshiro who was half awakened threw the beer bottle at him aimlessly. Yuki dodged and shook his head.

"You should thank me for saving you from death! You passed out last night", said Yuki. He collected the bottles and tossed everything away in the dustbin.

"I did?" Kyoshiro asked in disbelief. Still feeling a bit dizzy, he stabilized himself and stretched his arm. Crack!

Yuki raised his left eyebrow and stared at him for a few second. "You don't remember?" Kyoshiro shook his head.

"OMG! You've told me everything and you even outstripped your pants and danced throughout the night in the club and… and… you called her name".

Yuya…

It had been a week since the day she was gone. She didn't even answer the voicemails and her wallet was here at home. Kyoshiro went to the sink and washed his face.

_What had he done? _

He stared at his reflection in the mirror. He could see his idiotic self, his egoism, his guilt and his irresponsible personality. He hated himself. He hated his reflection. _Hate… Hate… _his mind screamed.

"I must find her. Yuki, wanna help?"

Yuki's eyes widened. "Help? Be glad to".

-

Kyo entered the ward. It wasn't like he adored the woman; something in him that brought him there to visit her in the past two days. He would come in the morning and in the evening until the visiting hours was over.

_Why? _

Today, the woman who had been in coma for two days had seen the world again. She wasn't in her bed but on the settee next to the bed. She was reading a magazine.

Kyo coughed as if to announce his arrival. The woman peeked from the magazine a few seconds before she continued to read.

"Oi, is that a revenge?" he asked.

Yuya, on the other hand continued to read the magazine. Kyo, feeling a bit mistreated snatched the magazine away from her hand and threw it in the paper bin.

"Hey, give it back!" Yuya snarled. She rouses to pick it but was blocked by Kyo. Gritting her teeth, she kicked his leg until he let her pass but the magazine was no longer in there.

"Looking for this?" he wigwagged the magazine in the air.

Kyo smirked and held the magazine high. Yuya, trying her best to seize the magazine, jumped. Unfortunately, she mislaid her feet and lost her balance. Kyo, unable to support her weight fell to the floor with Yuya on his body.

Both of them blushed. She kicked herself up and helped him to stand.

"I'm sor…"she paused.

_Why didn't she want to apologize? _

Kyo, looking so lost to himself, stared at her blankly. There was a silence between them for a few seconds. He took the magazine and thrust it to her. "Here and… And don't give the impression of being a baka", he said.

Yuya watched him leave.

_**Don't leave me.**_

The emotion to own him grew stronger.

_**Don't walk away.**_

Her feet started to move.

_**Let me hold you.**_

She grabbed her sleeve.

_**I… like you…**_

"Please come again". She cocked her head and quickly returned to her ward. Kyo gazed at her direction until she disappeared from his sight.

* * *

_Well, don't know what you think but R&R and if you had idea, you could always share with me. That would be great, ne? I was still working on the chapter 5, 6 and 7 for falling in Love with my right hand. Cause I've got a black out head so sorry! Anyway, R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Do not hate me for forcing you to review cause I'm kind of frustrated to write without reviews, you know. I'_

* * *

The colourful rainbow world bleached to none other than a pale Azure as she soaked herself into the water. She had never felt so heavy before, as if the water had been absorbed into her body like a piece of dry cloth that was left alone in the ocean.

She inhaled the cold night breeze as deep as her thought. Sighing, she dipped her head and swam for the darkest and deepest corner of the swimming pool.

_The water was cold. _

The water in the swimming pool was as cold as his heart. The idea had been playing from time to time as she continued to swim in the chilly water. In the end, she forced herself back to the surface.

Her heart was trying to deny the obvious changes in him but she couldn't. She gasped, as if the notion was choking her throat.

_The water can flow._

She knew she was losing him little by little. These days, she could hardly feel the temptation that he had brought once upon a fairy tale in her life. These days, he was no longer the Kyo whom she used to know. These days, he was a stranger to her.

_But he loved her, didn't he? _

She let the water to flow in between the open gap of her fingers. That was when she realised the fact; everything in the world has gap between one another including love. She realised that there was a gap between herself and Kyo, and the gap was getting bigger and bigger and she failed to fix it. Yet, she could still hold it until the day she had to let him go.

The day he had to move away from her and went to find another branch to perch.

_That day will arrive._

At least, she had attempted to protect it. At least, the bond between them wasn't over yet. At least, that day was still further away. At least… At least, he was still her possession.

-

Kyo placed the two coffee mugs on the table side by side. He couldn't believe that he had gone to the hospital canteen so often in the past five days with the hospitalized woman.

He sat down on the plastic tool.

"When are you going home?"

Stillness.

"What about your husband?"

The question stabbed her like a sharp thorn. Lately, the word husband had never come to her liking. She watched the water swirled to her movement rhythm.

"Oi, why aren't you speaking?"

"I don't want to go home", she suddenly speak. Kyo, incredulity the answer, narrowed his crimson eyes. Then, he offered the raisin biscuits that he had brought from the office to her. Yuya gave a tiny beam; yet, her emerald iris was reflecting her inner thought. Kyo could see it through her.

"You ran away from home, didn't you?"

Yuya nodded her head in despair. She had, indeed ran away from the so called home. Kyo, hating himself for questioning too much frowned. He took a sip of the coffee.

"I have a friend. He might let you stay", he said. Yuya, cocking her head, framed a shock and distrusting gaze at him. She was anxious. Kyo grinned and added some more sugar lump into the bitter beverage.

"Don't worry", he paused, "that friend of mine, he's blind".

-

"Hello".

Tokito raised her head and was shocked to find Akira standing before her. He was wearing quite unusual clothes; yellow pants with red and blue checker boxed shirt. The combination was not matching each other but for a blind person, that was not a big problem.

"Son of a bitch, what do you want?" she asked in a strop. Akira who was well known for his blooming smile didn't mind to hear Tokito throwing curses at him. Instead, he pecked on her forehead.

"I miss you so much", he said. Tokito blushed.

"My god, you don't have to announce that to the public. Seriously Akira, what do you want", she asked in a gentler tone. Truthfully, she missed him so much as he did but he was very busy with his work lately. Tokito thought that was a bit suspicious of him but learning to love was too trust.

Akira cupped her head. "I want to kiss you", he said in a French dialect. Tokito pushed his hand away. In anger, she snapped, "Enough of flirting already! I know you came here on a reason, so spill it out!" She poked his finger with the blunt pencil in her grip.

The naughty boy moved closer until their nose touched. "I'm taking a girl into my apartment", he whispered at last.

"What?" she cried in disbelief. Feeling a bit disturbed, she gritted her teeth and her eyebrows twitched. "YOU!!!" her voice echoed along the corridor.

Her workmate turned to look at her and reminded, "Keep down your voice, Kito".

Tokito apologized and returned back into her affair. She grabbed Akira's bushy hair and pulled it hard. Akira, trying his best to keep his voice as low as possible groaned in pain. Yet, he was still grinning.

"I know you'll be mad at me and I'm so glad that you did", he said suddenly. Puzzled, she stopped shaking him and stared right on his face. "Why did you say that?"

"Well, that girl is Kyo-san's friend. So, I'm helping her".

"Kyo-san?"

"You know the crimson hair guy with red eyes that you told me you had mistaken him to be your patient".

"So, does that mean…."

Reading her mind, he answered, "Nope, nothing funny between us".

She released her grab. She should have known that Akira wasn't a person that would betray her easily. She was being stupid because of her jealousy while he was honest in his affair.

Akira, sensing that she was about to cry pulled her towards him. "Don't cry, I'm sorry", he said in an even sweeter tone than before.

But then, they were interrupted by a sudden cough. Both of them turned to look at Tokito's workmate. "Kito, this is a hospital, as you can see. Can you guys flirt somewhere else?" said the frustrated nurse and continued doing her work.

Tokito freed herself from his embrace and sat back on the stool. She kept herself in silence. "I love you", he uttered the 3 words that she had been waiting for and headed straight for the exit.

* * *

_What do you think? I don't know... send your piece of mind... cut a bit from your brain, Okay?_


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry for the late updating! I wasn't out of ideas but have too much of ideas until I don't really know which one to write. At last it was decided that I'm gonna write on what I want to write. Anyway, I have written a new story. That, you have to check it yourself. Anyway, let's move on to the story._

* * *

All the pupils sat quietly as the teacher introduced to them a new transfer student. She was a girl with blond hair and very pale skin. Her eyes were big and black and she was very short.

Her name was Minolva Alvi.

"Minolva, could you go and sit next to Takato?" She walked to her sit and settled down.

Takato watched her putting her books in the shelf under the desk. Even though she didn't look jolly herself, she was indeed a very pretty girl. However, Minolva didn't seem to be bothered to make any new friend. The girls in the class started to make rumours about her, saying that she was too proud to be friend with them. It was the second break when he had spoken to her for the first time.

"Hi, I'm Takato Akito", he introduced himself. Yet, Minolva only looked at him blankly and then returned to the food that she had been eating.

"Well, Minolva. How does it feel to be in a new school?" he asked. This time, Minolva didn't even care to look at him at all. However, Takato wasn't giving up easily.

He continued to try to get her into the conversation.

"I was wondering if you could speak", he said.

Minolva looked at him coldly. She was very offended and moved away from him. Takato trailed her until they arrived at the class. However, he didn't dare to come into the class, scared that she would hate him even more.

Then, she heard her sobbing.

He peeped to see what was going on. That girl was crying alone in the classroom. Slowly, he approached her and sat next to her.

"Go on. Laugh at me", she said, sniffing.

Puzzled, Takato took a piece of paper and drew a stick man saying sorry to a stick girl. He showed the drawing at her. Minolva took it and observed the simple and clean apology.

"Friend?" he asked. She nodded.

For the first time in her life, she smiled at him, truthfully from the bottom of her heart.

-

Green, orange, blue and so on; the colour of the clothes on the display were so radiant and beautiful. She was hypnotised to see such expensive clothes around her in the heaven of Shopping Mall.

"Are you sure I can choose anything that I want?" she asked to be certain.

Kyo sighed. "Hey, you'd better choose before I change my mind", he said. Yuya, hearing to that immediately grabbed some dresses to try on. Then, she headed for the changing room.

A few minutes later, she came out with a different dress from which she had been wearing on in the past three days.

"Nay, you look like an old lady in that", he said. Yuya pulled a face as she had adored the dress since she had first seen it. She stared at him with her arms akimbo.

"Well, if you don't trust me, you can ask the people around here", he said with a sneer.

A boy about five years old wandered near them. Kyo stopped the boy and asked him to give an opinion about Yuya's dress. The boy looked up and down on Yuya as if he was a fashion designer.

"Aunty, you look like a granny. I think you should listen to your husband here", criticized the little boy.

"Hello, as a matter of fact, that man over there is not my husband", said Yuya. She was trying to hide her red face. She was humiliated to be called granny twice in a row which didn't always happen to her.

Yuya picked another dress and another but none of them satisfied him. In the end, she gave up and came out again with her original dress. Kyo smirked. He knew that she would give up that dead easy.

Wait! She was going to live with a blind person. Did colour really matters to that guy?

"Hey, is the guy really blind like you told me?" she asked. Her face was expressing her protest.

"Yes", Kyo answered.

"But buying a dress for a girl needs to suit her best, am I right?"

"But that is not a real matter to me", Yuya protested even more.

"Well, if I want to continue going out with this woman, she needs to wear an appropriate dress that suit her", Kyo suddenly said.

Yuya was frozen but those phrases were boiling her blood with warmth. _No, Kyo! We were not close yet_, she denied quietly in her mind. She was shocked to find herself staring at him more than a minute.

He coughed.

"Uh-oh, I'm sorry. Where were we just now?" she asked.

Kyo passed her a pink dress with yellow Miri flower on it. She tried it on. Amazingly, the dress fit in best, as if it was purposely made for her only. She admired her reflection in the mirror.

_**Well, if I want to continue going out with this woman, she needs to wear an appropriate dress that suit her**_

_But what did those words mean?_

Why was there a sudden urge in her to fight for him? She didn't understand it all. But time would hint her until the day when everything was clear to her. Only time could mend it. Only time could tell.

* * *

_Hahaha! Actually, I was planning to write something else but it turned up to like this. Anyway, you guys can check on my new story. Well, it's not about Kyo and Yuya cause it is a song fic. __Just for fun! And also, a big thanks to Kaeru-sama and all other reviewers and readers. I love you all!_


End file.
